Falling Stars
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When Metatron kicked everyone save himself out of Heaven, he booted out more than just angels. He also booted out the Son. And the Father is not a happy camper. Or In which after the angels fall Bobby gets to meet Yeshua, also more commonly known as Jesus, and his two body guards. Did he mention that God was back, and when He's not happy, nobodies happy.
1. Chapter 1

"Nisroc, we must get him out of here, it is no longer safe"

A tall blonde man turned towards his companion, just as alarmed and shocked at witnessing his brothers and sisters falling where they stood, right through the clouds, and unable to use their wings to pull themselves back up.

They could not reenter Heaven, they were being cast out.

His gaze swiveled back around to the child huddled on His throne, looking just as frightened as the rest of their siblings. He did not like the look of fear clouding the small boys face, it was not a sight that had been seen in such a long time and now he knew why; it was out of place.

"Haniel, you know we must wait for their return, at least one of them, we were told to make sure he remained unmoved and untouched"

They both spun when they heard the scream from the boy as one of the angels behind His throne fell through the floor with a loud crash and a terrified scream.

A red headed well-built man looked up from his spot next to the child, not knowing whether or not to simply flee or to try and comfort the distressed child. His sharp violet gaze snapped to his brother.

"And what if they return too late? What if they are unable to do so like our other brothers and sisters? Do you want to be the one to explain how we let The Child fall from Heaven and we lost him? If we take him now we can make sure that he is protected until they return or until Father himself returns."

He knew he was making it through his brother's hard head, standing from the child's side Haniel made his way closer. There was no going back now, they had to make a decision and make it now.

"What are we to tell Father is we allow The Child to fall without protection and supervision? Do you want to be the one to tell Father we lost His Prince?"

Nisroc slammed his fist in the wall before turning towards his brother. His amber burnt eyes were glowing with authority. Haniel was ready and waiting for his orders, happy that his brother had finally seen his side of things and decided to act instead of do nothing.

"Go, run, get his satchel and a blanket, do _not_ allow your self to fall, I do not care what you have to do but you best report back here in the next minute, time is not of luxury at this moment"

Haniel was gone before he finished his sentence, Nisroc was in action now, centuries upon centuries as serving under Michael himself making him an unstoppable force at the moment. He turned wing and made his way to the child's side, coming to kneel in front of him.

"My Prince, it is alright, we are going to take you to safety"

"Nis, I want Daddy"

Nisroc felt for the child, he did, but there was not much time for him to comfort him at the moment, as he had told Haniel time was not of luxury right now. But it was also not wise to allow this particular child to cry (even more then he already was at least).

The normally hardened warrior angel reached a hand forward, gently caressing the child's moist cheek.

"I know you do Little One, we all want Him now, but we must be strong for Him, can you do that Little Warrior? Can you be strong for Him? Strong for us?"

The boy sniffled and nuzzled his cheek against his hand, but Nisroc smiled gently as he nodded his head slowly. They did not have to wait long for their brother to return, Haniel came hustling around a far corner with his acquired items. A satchel was thrown over one shoulder and a soft satin blanket draped over his arm.

Nisroc took up the blanket and swaddled the child in it as he lifted him into his arms. The boy clung to the front of his robes in fear and buried his face in his shoulder. Turning towards his brother he inquired about a certain rumor he had heard of.

"Is it still believed that one of our younger brothers has a base set up on Earth?"

Haniel nodded slowly, trying to recall what he'd heard, where he'd heard it, and who it was about.

"Yes, Castiel, his friends and him have a base set up Sioux Falls, South Dakota"

Nisroc nodded, folding a hand over the child's head protectively whilst silently nodding his order to meet there or aim as close as they could. Haniel nodded and interlocked fingers with his brother. Nisroc opened his mighty steel colored wings at the same moment Haniel opened his burnt red wings, together they gave two mighty flaps and were gone.

The trio landed in the middle of some clearing. Pouring rain immediately soaking blonde and red hair to their faces and down their backs.

Nisroc and Haniel could be recognized as one two of the guards for His Child, or their long braided hair.

Whatever worked they guessed.

His small bundle tried to peak out but his hand kept him in place as he pulled the blanket up over his head as best he could. It would be best to try and keep him as dry as possible.

"No, Little Prince, you must keep your head down now"

"But I wanna see"

Now was not the time to be petulant, how Michael was able to get the Child to do something without so much as a whine otherwise was something Nisroc was still trying to figure out. Haniel chuckled from his left as he walked forward to rub the child's back softly.

"Oh, let him see Nisroc, where is the harm in letting him look around"

He frowned at the challenge to his authority, but deduced that when it came to the child's welfare, outside of his usual guardians outside of Father Himself, they shared that authority and so with a heavy sigh he moved his hand only slightly to allow the boy to move his head away from his shoulder. Keeping the blanket umbrella'd over his head as best he could he allowed the boy to look around at his surroundings. His small hands were still gripping at the front of his robes indicating that although his curiosity was peaked he was still very frightened.

Nisroc turned to look over his left arm at his brother standing next to him, he'd tucked the boy's satchel under his cloak as to keep it as dry from the rain as he could. Violet eyes met silver.

"We cannot stay out in this rain much longer, do you know of a way to get to our brother's base?"

The Child buried his nose in his shoulder once more and he adjusted his grip just a bit to better accommodate the slight change of position. Haniel shook his head slightly.

"I am not sure it would be best to simply show up but with the Link disconnected I can't locate him either, Castiel could be practically anywhere"

The blonde angel nodded at his brothers statement, he did not like the silence either and he had reason to believe that it was part of the reason for The Child's discomfort and wanting to see everything that was around them a moment ago. Nisroc rocked the child gently, frowning slightly at the dampening blanket.

"We have to get out of this rain, while I agree with you that it might be best not to show up unannounced, I do not want to be the one who explains to them as to why he has a cold"

Haniel nodded, that was probably for the better.

"I know the location we could easily get ourselves there"

Nisroc nodded gently, as to not smack his chin on the boys head as he gently held his head cradled to his chest.

"Take us Haniel, once there we can get the Little Prince settled and see about getting _them_ back as well"

The red headed angel nodded at his soft order and placed a single hand on his brothers shoulder. Closing his eyes he focused as much as he could on their brothers base in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

On Singer Salvage.

* * *

Robert, sometimes called Bobby by his friends, Singer, was startled out of his slumber by the loud knocking on his front door. He got out of bed grumbling under his breath at who ever was disturbing him at this hour.

It wasn't the boys, they never knocked.

It couldn't have been Cas either as he only really came with the boys when they were here or he simply zapped himself right inside.

So he honestly wasn't sure as to who would be knocking on his front door at two thirty in the morning. He slowed his pace, reaching for a weapon on the table side in the hall, hushing up his grumbling when the soft words reached his ears as who ever on the other side of his door argued as silently as they could under the beating rain and the silence of the night.

 _"Haniel are you sure this is the right place?"_

 _"The sign said 'Singer Auto Salvage', did it not? Have I ever lead you wrong?"_

 _"I will not dignify that question with an answer"_

 _"This is the right place, alright, I don't have the comfort nor the luxury of getting it wrong this time."_

 _"Not with this package you don't"_

"You two idjits need to work on your whisperin!"

Bobby slammed his door open and was a hair line away from firing at who ever was on the other side, when he paused, a he took in the strange but nicely dressed men and the eyes of a child peaking out from under a makeshift blanket hood. The gold bands around the biceps and their heads told him that they were not human. Holding his gun back up only slightly he ventured to question them.

The blonde, however, interrupted him before he could get a single utterance out.

"Robert Singer, we must apologize greatly for the intrudance and interrupting you slumber, I thought it more appropriate to gain permission to enter your home before stepping foot inside"

"Who the hell are you?"

"We are not in association with Hell, not directly anyway."

Bobby raised his gun a tad higher, not liking the way this man talked. He wasn't one to judge like this but there was something about this man that made his gears grind.

"Apologies, I guess it does not, We," He motioned to him and the red-head behind him,"Are Angels. Principalities in fact, I am Nisroc and that it Haniel

"And the kid?"

"Yes, of course, this is The Child"

Bobby's weapon lowered in his confusion, something he knew he should not allow to happen, but it was way to early in the morning for this.

"The Child?

Nisroc looked at him as if he'd asked an ignorant question, "Yes, The Child. He is The Christ Child."

And that's when his gun hit the floor, as well as his chin.

That was not something he had expected.

* * *

He showed them to a spare room, the one the boys sued when they were here, at the larger one request. He'd never known angels to request permission from doing something as simple as entering a house and he figured that if most of them did as these two did then there wouldn't be such an issue with them. He watched as the one named Haniel checked over the bed before climbing in it himself and reached for the small boy. Nisroc unwrapped him from the blanket and Bobby couldn't stop himself from taking in a breath at the sight of him.

He looked like a normal human boy, long shoulder length curly brown hair and sunset eyes, he had the face of a child. But there was an unmistakable power to him as well and Bobby figured that he'd hate to be the play ground bully who fucked with this kid.

Haniel wrapped the small child in his arms before they both disappeared in a blanket of amber red feathers. Bobby found himself gasping again at the sight of angel wings, Cas had never shown them his before.

"It is a choice, it is not mandatory. It is also one of the quickest ways to get The Child to sleep, you should have seen him as a babe, cossetted in Saint Gabriel's wings."

The tough looking angel looked soft at the old memory, but for a mere moment. He features hardened back into the seasoned warrior he was.

Back into the guard of Jesus Christ.

He turned back to the human whom had given them this room for The Child, his silver eyes a light with something akin gratitude. Bobby tried to ignore the fact that he was ushered out of the room by angel, out of a room he technically owned, by an angel.

"We thank you for your hospitality, our home has been locked from us, but I give you my word that once we are permitted entry again you shall be greatly rewarded."

All he could do was nod, it was still too early for this. He just hoped that the boys didn't come a knocking with these two here. And that these two turned out to be different then there other siblings they've had the dishonor of meeting. But as Nisroc bid him a good night and thanked him once more before turning to return to his brother and their charge.

Bobby turned, wiping a hand down his face, what had he just gotten himself into.

"Can we trust this man Nisroc?"

Haniel had since unwrapped his wings, The Child fast asleep against his chest, his gaze as hard as nails as he peered up at his brother. Nisroc was seated in a corner, ever on guard, and looked over at his brother on the bed.

"He is a good man with a good heart."

A bout of silence save for the steady breathing of a child.

"But do not leave him alone with the boy, be a his side at all times"

Haniel nodded, absentmindedly racking fingers through their baby brothers hair. Nisroc urged him to get rest for himself, promising to stand guard until the awoke in the next couple of hours. Haniel wasn't sure why the urge to sleep himself was so great but he had the feeling that Nisroc was doing something with whatever remained of his grace.

Nisroc settled in for the night, remaining ever vigilant.

They had disobeyed a direct order from Michael himself.

But on the other hand they had ensured that the boy would remain protected.

He did not think that Metatron would be foolish enough to come after His son, but after what he had just done to the angels, he would not put anything past him any more. WHen he got hishands on him, he didn't even want to think about the things he would do to his person for causing such distress in The Child. But lasting punishment was for the Archangels to decide on, and then Father to change to His Will.

Nobody harmed the Christ Child.

Morning came around rather quickly, the rain had moved out but the clouds remained, threatening to spill over at any moment. Nisroc took up The Child as he awoke before he could wake Haniel. He would let his brother rest a few moments more.

Carrying the child back to his sentry position, he settled him on his knee.

Sunset orange eyes turned to look up at him.

"Did I do good Nis? Was I strong?"

He smiled at the child tenderly, jiggling his knee slightly in a soft heart'd playful way.

"You did most excelently Little Prince. I could not be more honored to have you at my side"

"Do you think Daddy would be proud of me?"

"There is no way for Father to be any more proud of you Little Warrior"

Nisroc set the boy on the floor gently, patting his head softly for a moment, before reaching over for the discarded satchel. He pulled the bag into his lap, opening the flap on the one side, and pulled out another robe for the child to wear and a few toys for him to play with.

"Come, lets get you changed for the day, then you can play with your toys until Haniel wakes"

The boy nodded softly, standing on his two tiny legs and lifting his arms into the air. Nisroc reached over carefully and pulled the soiled robe off him. He poked at the child's slightly pudgy belly, with a goofy grin that only the boy seemed to bring out of the hardened angel, until the boy cracked a smile of his own and twisted away from his big brother in a fit of giggles. Slipping the soft materiel over the child's head, he pulled it down until it was properly on and then ushered the boy towards his toys.

Haniel woke a few moments later, in a slight panic at not having The Child in his embrace. He shot up from the pillows in time to see Nisroc making race car sounds as he zoomed the little toy car across the floor in front of him as the boy must have wanted to play race cars.

"Its good to see you in better spirits kiddo"

Sunset eyes shot up and a happy smile flitted onto the boys face as he left his car on the floor as he jumped up from his seated position.

"Hani!"

Tiny feet pattered across the floor and a small body launched itself at the angel sitting in the bed. Haniel caught him easily and hugged him close for a moment.

"It is good that you are well brother"

A large hand was settled on his shoulder for a moment but moved in the next as the angel in the bed made to stand.

"Hani, can we get food now?"

Both angels laughed at his question but gave in to it anyway. Haniel settled the boy on his hip as he followed Nisroc down the stairs. The living room the ended up in was a sight to see. Books stacked up on either side of the wall, a plant in the corner made it more homely, there was a fireplace softly crackling in one corner. Nisroc lead him down a hall, briefly making him wonder how he knew where to go, and into a kitchen.

Bobby was already awake, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and alcohol and some toast. He looked up from a book he'd been reading as he heard them enter. His eyes wandered over to two built angels for a long moment before settling on the shy child huddled in the red heads shoulder. The angel smiled slightly, obviously to more charismatic of the two, and urged the boy to look up.

"Hey now, there is no need to be frightened of this man, he is friends with Brother Castiel, introduce yourself properly Little One"

Bobby was amazed at the light reprimand and as the boy the boy turned slightly to do as he was told.

"Hi...I-I'm Yeshua"

He nodded at the boy and watched as he quickly hid his face in his brothers shoulder once more. Haniel laughed slightly as he rubbed at the boys leg with a single large hand.

"It translates to Jesus, you may call him either, he will respond to pretty much anything"

Bobby nodded silently, he had so many questions but didn't know where to start, unconsciously moving around the kitchen to get the boy some toast to eat as well. Nisroc tried to tell him it was not necessary but he dismissed the soft comment as he held out a plate of toast and jam to the boy hiding in the angels shoulder.

"Take the plate Little Prince, do not be rude"

He was even more amazed at the reprimand from the angel and that the boy actually did as he was told, even though when it came down to it he probably had authority over both angels. Yeshua took a small bite of a single piece, deduced he liked it and took a bigger bite.

"Thank you Mr. Singer!"

"Bobby, Mr. Singer was my father"

But the boy was too focused on his toast to care at the moment. He ate both pieces in record speed, insisted that he was full, and wanted to go play outside. Nisroc nodded at Haniel to take him and the red headed angel scooped him up onto his shoulders and jogged them both out the door ignoring the disapproving look shot his way from his brother.

Bobby took the plates to the sink, looking out the window at the boys playing in the yard, as the angel swooped the child into the air and caught him when he came back down. Boyish shrieks filling the air.

"Listen, you can stay, but I have some people coming over today"

"Is it the Winchesters?"

Bobby turned towards him, eyes narrowed, "Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Of course not Robert Singer, it would be an honor to meet the ones who had gotten Lucifer back into his cage without further bloodshed of our family, and had tricked Saint Michael inside as well"

He was not expecting that answer. Maybe some cursing and spitting, well placed threats.

"I see no need in threatening them, unless the attempt to harm The Child. Believe it or not, while they do not have many fans in Heaven or what was Heaven, they do have some, including The Child"

Bobby made a mental note to call Dean and tell him to ask questions first before he pulled his guns out. He had a feeling that just pointing them at the boy in his yard would do no more then piss these Angel's off, and he had a sinking feeling that the guns they owned would not be as effective on these two.

"About the kid, is he really-"

"Really the Christ Child? Yes, he is real and that is him"

"Thought he'd be older"

"He is merely a child, when he was sent to Earth all those decades ago he aged as a human would, but he is half angel half primordial being, he ages differently in his true self then his human form"

"And the holes in his hands?"

Nisroc looked down for a moment and Bobby feared he may have asked one question too many. After a long moment the angelic warrior looked back up, his expression pained.

"All of what you know of Jesus Christ is true, the holes in his hands are indeed from the nails driven into them, I must inform you though for your protection and future reference, we have no qualms answering any questions you have, it is the least we could do for allowing us to stay in your home, but please, I ask of you not to speak of that time with The Child or when he is in ear shot"

That was a simple enough request and Bobby agreed to follow it. Besides who would not do as this angel told them to do.

"Now, it looks as though the clouds are going to break and it would not be wise to allow him to play in the rain, is it alright with you if The Child plays in your living room."

"So long as he don't touch nothin, assume its all loaded"

"Of course"

Nisroc nodded at him as he turned to head towards the door to the porch, calling both angel and child back inside. The boy turned to look up at the elder beside him and took a running start, Haniel laughed at it and made chase. Nisroc smiled as he cheered the smaller of the two on, but when it came down to it Haniel had longer legs and was scooping the child up from behind in no time. Jesus shrieked in laughter at such an action and as he big brother kept running.

They made their way to the living room as said, and Bobby was surprised to hear the television kick on. But when it came down to it, the kid was guarded by two angels, Principalities, so it really shouldn't have surprised him all too much.

Bobby had at some point put his book back and wandered into the living room with his house guests as well, taking up the recliner to watch whatever movie the boy had asked for. At a little over midway the boy stood from his position on the floor, the elder hunters eyes watching him carefully, and scurried across the floor over to the blonde warrior seated next to Haniel on the couch. Nisroc pulled the child up off the floor and into his lap without so much as a glance away from their movie. Settling his arms around the small body comfortably.

Eventually the clouds did break, rain pouring down and beating against the windows, but they were inside and with a flick of Haniel's wrist the fire blazed brightly casting warm glow over all of them filling the room with heat and another movie began playing.

Half past four headlights filled the room through the windows and car doors slammed shut a minute later. Booting came pounding up the steps and onto the porch. Nisroc and Haniel both froze, tense, hands itching for weapons they most likely had stashed in their robes somewhere. As the kids guards it would not surprise him. The screen door opened with a loud creek, Jesus's eyes were focused heavily on the door. The handle turned and was opened.

Both Sam and Dean froze in the door way at the sight that greeted them.

"Hey! Its still raining cats and dogs here Buckos! Believe it or not Angels, or Archangels, are not water proof!"

They were pulled out of their frozen stupor at the voice. Jesus sat up slightly at the voice his tiny fingers digging into the muscled chest below him. The two behind the boys noticed their tenseness and pulled their own blades just in case. Castiel's blue eyes, dulled with humanity, still pierced them all and upon spotting the kid huddled against Nisroc fell to the floor in a bow. Gabriel was behind him, archangel blade pulled, but his eyes lightened vastly at spotting the kid.

"Kiddo?"

Dean and Sam were left silent as the archangel shoved passed them and into the room, his jacket soaking wet but unnoticed as the boy turned his sunset gaze on him.

"Gabby?"

"Don't leave me hanging kiddo! Get over here and give me a hug!"

The boy giggled as he jumped from his brothers lap and ran across the floor, Gabriel bent low catching the kid under the bottom exaggeratedly and swung him up in the air. He hugged the boy close for a moment before pulling back only slightly and looking him over.

"Any injuries I should know about?"

"Honestly Gabriel, as if he could hide them from me"

Another Archangel must have found the boys, cause Bobby was surprised when a dark skinned man walked in the door next. He smiled at the boy, waving his fingers in a manner that had both Winchesters staring at him now.

"What of me Little One, where is my hug?"

The boy looked up from Gabriel's shoulder out at the other archangel in the doorway.

"Raphy!"

He held his hands out towards the other archangel, Gabriel chuckled as he passed him over. Raphael pulled him up high, holding him above his head smiling as the boy broke out into mad happy giggles. Nuzzling him close for a moment before repeating Gabriel's questioning.

"Are you alright Little Prince? Any booboo's I need to look over?"

The boy shook his head and looked over at the two angels he'd arrived with. Nisroc and Haniel both stood at attention under the archangel's gaze. Bringing a fist up to clap across their chests in a formal salute.

"Nis and Hani brought my down here when everyone else...Dropped...It was bad Raphy! I could hear them screaming for help and there wasn't anything I could do! Who would want to hurt everyone like that? Why?"

Raphael hushed him gently, softly pushing his head back down to his shoulder. His eyes were for the two Principalities who were assigned to guard the Christ Child in their absence. Scanning them over carefully.

"Raphael, honestly how long are you going to make them stand there like that, do not hog him!"

Bobby's eyes widened even more as two more figures walked through the front door. How many angels had the two picked up on their way here! Catching their eye he nodded over towards the adjoining room, the kitchen. Sam nodded silently and pulled his brother with him as they both crept from the room.

"Michael, Sir"

Both Nisroc and Haniel fell to one knee, "We apologize for breaking orders and take full repercussion as you see fit"

Michael waved them off as he picked the small boy up out of Raphael's arms and hoisted him up onto his hip. Lucifer made funny faces over his brothers shoulder at the child causing him to giggle and hide his face in Michael's shoulder every five seconds.

"It is quite alright, I commend you on your quick thinking, both of you. We would much rather you have broken order and brought him down instead of staying and having him fall like the others. At least he was safe and protected"

Lucifer placed a hand on the childs head, "Are you two alright though, were you injured in the fall?"

Nisroc shook his head, faltering under Raphael's gaze a bit.

"I remained untouched, but I am to believe that Haniel was affected"

Eyes turned to the red headed guard and he looked between his older brothers nervously.

"Bobby who the hell are they?"

"I could ask you the same question! How many of them did you pick up on the way!"

Sam stopped the two before an argument could break out between the pair. That was the last thing they needed right now.

"They just showed up together, I think the others followed Gabriel, Bobby who did you find?"

The elder hunter huffed slightly as he turned to look back at the two angels and the boy. As Raphael circled around Haniel discreetly trying to lay a hand on the angels forehead. As the archangel came up from behind him, pulled him back into his chest, and wrapped a hand around his forehead. As Haniel stared up at the hand momentarily before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly.

"Those two," He pointed at the two angels, "Are Nisroc and Haniel, their Principalities, whatever those are. And _he_ ," He pointed at the kid Michael was holding on his hip, " _He_ is Yeshua."

"Yeshua? Is he an angel or something?"

"Or something! No you idjit, his name translates to-"

"Jesus"

There was a moment of resounding silence as both hunters turned to look at Sam. His green eyes were wide as he spun to stare at the kid in a conbimantion of awe and disbelief. Dean was more in the disbelief catagory.

"No way! _No Way!_ He's real! Cas never mentioned him once, we could have used his help! Had him get his Daddy!"

"That would not have been possible Dean"

All three spun around in alarm, Castiel had appeared out of no where right beside the elder Winchester. Dean clutched at his chest glaring at his friend.

"Why the hell not!"

"I never mentioned him because we are forbidden to do so, only after we gain permission may we mention him to mankind once more, acknowledge he exists. He does know where Father is, he goes to visit him whenever he wants, but he is forbidden to tell the location. As for him coming to Earth, he may only do that with Father's absolute permission. So as I said, it would have been impossible."

He turned his gaze back to the boy.

"However, now that Heaven has been struck such a harsh blow, Father will undoubtedly come to ensure his safety and put to trial and punish those responsible"

Dean snarled angriliy, "So your saying that He'd come cause His Kid was in danger, but didn't give two shits about His other kids trying to end the freaking world"

Castiel looked at him as if he had just asked the silliest question ever.

"Of course, He can create a new world anytime He wants, but that, that's His _Son._ "

* * *

 **Sooo? Should I do one more chapter with Papa!God/Chuck (cause we all know that they are the same person)!**


	2. Chapter 2

They wandered back into the living room approximately ten minutes later after Dean was all done with his complaining about having known that the kid had existed and Castiel's failure to bring him up despite the protocol and rules that the angel told him were in place as precaution and protection. Sam edged around the room as far from Lucifer as possible, his eyes glued to the archangelic devil whom had taken up the vacated spot on the sofa, kid cradled in his lap, humming under his breath as he watched the boy he was holding slowly fall asleep.

He came to sit next to Gabriel, on the other side of the room, as far from Lucifer as possible. The messenger spared him a glance, a long silent glance, before sighing heavily and leaning back in the worn cushions.

Lucifer's voice reverberated around the room, deep and melodic, mesmerizing. Sam was stuck staring at him and he couldn't find it in himself to look away. The morning star had eyes solely for the boy though, his hand gently brushing hair from his eyes.

 _"Silent night, holy night_

 _All is calm, all is bright"_

If he didn't know (or think he knew) Lucifer as much as he did he'd almost have to say that his tone and his gaze could be classified as tender. But this was Lucifer they were talking about, there was always a unseen reason to all his actions.

"Is he serious?"

Dean, however, was not as subtle as his younger brother. He was glaring at the archangel on the opposite couch. Gabriel glanced up at him as well, eye brows scrunched together in confusion at their hostility, I mean sure Lucifer wasn't everyone's favorite guy but as far as he knew he'd been in cage up until the point Metatron had let the ball drop, either that or these two bozos could hold one hell of a grudge.

Wouldn't surprise him.

"Completely, he used to do this all the time."

 _"Round yon virgin, mother and child._

 _Holy infant, tender and mild"_

Gabriel turned away from his brothers to look up at the hunters.

"When kiddo was down here the first time, most people think that Luci himself came to test him in the desert, but he was still locked in his cage and sent a projection. Sure he'd known the kid, known as Emmanuel back then, before he was kicked outta the happy house, but one look at him in the desert and bam Luci was all 'what are you doing out here' and 'are you trying to get yourself killed' and 'honestly Emmanuel'..."

 _"Sleep in heavenly peace"_

The messenger went silent for a moment, turning his gaze back to his brothers. The glint of a silver ring around his older brothers finger caught his eye and he smiled happily.

"Dad works in mysterious ways"

"What?"

Gabriel shook his head as he pushed himself up from the couch, "Get some sleep buckos, you look like you need it"

Both Winchesters exchanged looks before turning to watch as the archangel walked over towards his brothers, gently scooped the kid up, and walked from the room. Lucifer stretched his arms out and his legs as he leaned back into the cushion, smiling over at the two Winchesters. Sam looked away quickly, his breath hitching, and Dean glared deadly at him. Lucifer rolled his eyes as he too pushed himself up and followed after his brother to where ever the kid had been sleeping.

* * *

Michael and Raphael were already in the boy's room when Gabriel and Lucifer entered. The healer was gently helping an unconscious Haniel back into the pillows behind him. Lucifer raised an eye brow as he stepped forward to aid his brother, his gaze concerned. Gabriel cradled the back of the boy's head as he waited for his brothers to give him the ok to set the kid down.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

Raphael nodded his head as he finally settled their sleeping brother on his back against the pillows. None of them had seen the Healer act to gentle, so tender, for a long long time. It was a welcome sight if not a bit weird to see, after so long.

"He is fine, weaker then he should be, it seems he was affected by the fall more then he originally let on," He paused as he nodded at Gabriel signalling that he could go ahead and place the boy on the bed with him. They watched as he put the boy down on the angels chest, and they all watched with lightened eyes as he wrapped his arms around the small boy unconsciously and the child snuggled up under his chin. Raphael wiped his hands on his pants and turned towards their other little brother.

"Nisroc I want to look you over as well"

They had almost forgotten the other principality was there he was so silent. He lifted his chin in what could be possibly be defiance. None of the younger angels admittedly liked going to the doctor. It most likely did not help that he was also their older brother as well.

Michael did not pull rank very often, but, "Nisroc, you will allow him this"

The guard deflated and lowered his head, if his wings were visible they would have lowered, deflated even. Raphael took that as his chance and placed a hand on the angels forehead. Nisroc closed his brilliant eyes at the soothing warmth that radiated from the Healers hand.

"Someone catch him"

Was the only warning they got before the younger sighed heavily and he fell forward. Michael caught his guard swiftly, lifting him bridal style away from the floor. His eyes roamed around the room unsure as to where he was meant to put him as their room they'd been given was not very large.

"Just put him on the bed, brother, you know how the younger ones used to sleep when they were younger"

Lucifer patted his shoulder and Michael nodded his head slowly.

"That was when they were younger, yes"

However, as he said this he was softly laying the younger angel out on the bed beside their younger brothers. He smiled as Nisroc turned slightly on his side and Haniel nuzzled his head closer. He pretended not to see the smug smile his little brother wore as they curled into each other like puppies.

"It is too silent"

They each nodded in agreement, it was too silent, even Lucifer had still been able to hear his family whilst locked in his cage.

"We must reestablish a link with the Host"

Gabriel nodded, "While I agree with that, I also think it would be best if we give the kid back to Dad until we can get our hands on Metadouche"

"Gabriel this will be the only time I will warn you about your language, I agree that is a good idea but none of us know where Father is"

"Kiddo knows where he is"

Raphael rubbed a hand down his face, taking a deep breath before speaking, "For some reason, I don't think attempting to find Him will be a problem"

* * *

Sunset eyes opened the following morning and the scrunched up in discomfort. He whined deep in his throat as he reached backwards attempting to scratch at his back. This happened every now and then and usually Daddy was there to help him, but as far as he knew, Daddy wasn't here. Nisroc felt his discomfort after a short moment and sat up in alarm.

"What is wrong Little Prince?"

"Nis my back feels funny!"

The whine in his voice was evident. Nisroc and Haniel exchanged looks over his head. This did not happen often but when it did the boy was an absolute nightmare. Haniel cautiously reached forward to touch the child' back and he let out a loud screech. Jumping from the bed the small boy bolted away from them.

"NO! Don't touch 'em"

He reached behind him at his back once more, the door slamming open as Raphael and Gabriel rushed in. The healer tried to help their brother as well but he refused him the ability to touch his back as well.

"No! I want Daddy!"

He ran from the room, his sunset eyes threatening to fill with tears, taking the stairs two at a time he made it to the bottom at record speed. Sam and Dean were still too focused on the fact that Chuck had just appeared at the door to notice the boy staring up at him from the stairs. Chuck pushed passed them hurriedly, arms held out for the small savior.

"Yeshua, My Son, I feared the worst when your brothers and sisters fell!"

The boy jumped from the last stair and ran into the mans open arms. Chuck lifted him up off the floor, up, above his head.

"Daddy!"

Chuck pulled the small child into a large embrace, spinning slightly in the spot as he did, a hand cradling the boys head close to his chest, the other hugging him close. Small hands grasped at the mans tshirt until the knuckles were white. After a long moment though the boy began squirming in discomfort. Chuck sighed compassionately at His small Son.

"Are they bothering you My Little Prince?"

The boy nodded, and Sam wondered what they were talking about. Chuck nodded slowly as he adjusted his hold just a tab, looking over his child's shoulder as he pulled up the back of his shirt. The younger Winchester sucked in a breath at the sight of the little guy's back. There was several strips of skin that was clearly abnormal to the normal skin pattern. Small bumps and marks littered the boys skin, almost as if he had been whipped at some point, and Sam briefly wondered how much of the bible stories was actually true.

"Most of them are, surprisingly."

Sam jumped at the voice, and almost flew out of his skin when he turned to look and saw Lucifer standing right beside him. His breathing quickened in pace as he took a minute but noticeable step back. Lucifer watched him strangely as he did almost as if he was seriously unsure as to why he would. Sam did not let the look fool him one bit though, that was just like Satan to try and play coy as if he was the actual victim here. Narrowing his eyes, Lucifer took a step closer. Sam stumbled backwards as he did.

Chuck sighed through his nose, "Oh my Little Baby Boy", gently reaching around to scratch the child's back gently. Jesus smiled happily and nuzzled his face into his Daddy's chest once more. Sitting in one of the empty chairs, Chuck settled the small boy on his lap as he continued to scratch his tiny scarred back. He looked back up, his eyes shining with age old wisdom and another thing that none of the gathered humans could quite place. Nisroc and Haniel chose that moment to come down, upon spotting their Lord and Father seated in the chair had taken to attempt to kneel on the floor. He shook His head, smiling warmly, and waved them back up.

"Haniel, Nisroc, I am happy you are of good health after the fall, and I want to thank you for ensuring My Son's continued protection and survival, I am very proud of you, both of you"

The exchanged a smile, glowing together under His praise. Chuck smiled at them once more as His gaze traveled back towards the four archangels behind them. They stood at attention under His gaze.

"Michael, Lucifer, go and reopen the gates, find whom ever has struck such a blow to the Host and bring him to the Court"

The two eldest angels nodded at His command, gone before any other words could be spoken. Chuck turned his attention towards the remaining two archangels.

"Gabriel, spread the word that I have returned, Raphael, go look after your siblings, make sure that the injured ones get the help they need. Castiel, go, retrieve Balthazar, I _know_ he is not as dead as he would like me to believe."

They too nodded and like the elders were gone before anyone could voice anymore commands. His gaze traveled down to His little boy, patting him on the back gently.

"All better?"

Jesus nodded slowly, twisting in His lap as he readjusted his shirt in the same movement. Wrapping his arms around his Daddy's neck, Chuck returned the embrace as he tucked an arm under His Son's bottom. Standing from his seat he turned to face the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. His gaze fell on the eldest and he raised his chin slightly.

"Thank you Robert, for aiding my children and providing My Son with a safe place to stay, I do not say this to many but I am in your debt"

"Where the hell have you been!"

Leave it to Dean to ruin the moment though, he turned to glare at the elder Winchester dangerously. Tapping his hand on His Son's head lightly to gain his attention for a moment.

"Yeshua, never repeat that word"

"Okay Daddy"

And then He turned back towards Dean, "I will only tell you this once Dean Winchester, you will watch your tone and your language, my children have been dealt a terrible blow by one of their own and am not in the mood for such insolence at the moment. I normally find it amusing but in this instance that is not the case. As to your question, I have been here, among my favorite creations. I cannot interfere on most because of Free Will, a loophole I created"

He glanced upwards, obviously seeing something they couldn't. Whatever it was startled the little boy on his hip, as he whined and huddled closer into his Daddy's side. Chuck pressed a quick sound kiss to the boys brow.

"It's alright My Little One, you are safe with Me"

Turning His attention back towards the hunters, he offered them a chance no other could say they have had to opportunity of getting.

"My sons have captured the coward responsible for his travesty, Robert Singer, in accordance with your housing my sons during this event you are permitted to be present at the proceeding trial for the accused, Sam and Dean may come with you if they so choose."

They all nodded and Chuck held out his spare hand for them to grab onto.

Daddy was back now, and he meant business.

* * *

 **Soooo! Papa!Chuck anyone? Should there be one more chapter? Threeshot?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MSU82: LOL your the bomb girl! And I love the new idea you gave me, I'll have to get on it as soon as possible!**

 **Ayame Kitsune: Of course! Thanks for the review!**

 **(Guest): Your wish is my command!**

 **Miconis: I hope you like it! honestly I don't think its very good but I have rewritten it as many times as I can and can no longer do it again and again! LOL I hope you like it thought!**

* * *

Many things happened at once after that.

Jesus was separated from his Daddy's hip.

Sam and Dean appeared in as waiting their arrival. Bobby went to another.

Chuck had gone somewhere, where he'd went nobody knew, not even the boy much to his distress.

The Winchester brothers were alarmed when they could not find any weapons on them and the waiting angels started to swarm closer. Next thing they knew someone was pulling at his shirt and another was pulling at his pants, and there was a quick swoosh of fabric, clanging of metal, and all of a sudden they all stepped backwards.

Dean looked down at himself, frowning heavily as he spun around and his skirt flared up. Around his neck was a clasped piece of red fabric falling down his back like a cape. His chest was covered in what looked like roman breast plating.

Sam fared no better, only his was a blue rather the a red, and there was an engraved trident on the band wrapped around his bicep.

One of the angels stepped forward, a female with short curly hair and bright green eyes, "Come, Saint Michael has requested we bring you to him once you have been appropriately dressed"

"What the hell am I wearing?"

Another angel, male this time, stepped forward right beside the other angel.

"You are wearing some of Saint Michael's old formal clothes"

Sam was too busy fingering the trident on his arm to bother asking questions. Slowly they were ushered out the door and down a long marble hall. Torches lit the walls with warm glowing light and portraits adorned the walls of ancient looking angels. Dean and Sam both paused minutely to look at each portrait.

At the end of the hall was a lone door, above it hanging from a single hook was a cross. Large and dark, maybe made of oak. There was rusting nails sticking out of the wood and as they walked closer they could almost make out the redish tint adorning each nail. A crown made of thorns was settled around the long end connected to the hook.

"Is that?"

"The actual cross our Prince was crucified on?"

Gabriel had joined them coming from an adjacent hall. He too was wearing a dress type thing and Dean had to refrain from snorting at it. Unlike the two humans in their presence, he was surprisingly barefoot. A white silken dress swayed around his calves. A long piece of red fabric, much like Dean's, was wrapped around his neck. Wrapping around his other shoulder across his chest was two separate straps; one connected to a satchel hanging around his waist and the other connected to the horn on his back. His eyes hadn't changed though and still shined with that usual hint of mischief.

"To answer your question, yes, thats the one"

He gazed up at it, his eyes dulling massively as he did.

"When we finally got him back Home...He'd shrunk back to his normal size...The nails didn't shrink with him and sometimes his screams still fill these halls...It took us nearly three hours to get those nails and the thorns out of him...For a long time he refused to be in Dad's presence, as it was Him who had sent him down there in the first place...Attached himself to Michael for almost a month, where ever he went the kid followed..."

He moved forward, lightly pushing his hand out against the door.

"Dad keeps it there as a reminder"

He pushed the door open and stopped in his tracks at the sight that waited for them. Little Jesus was in nothing more then some white underpants glaring up at the two angels trying and failing to put the small brown robe over his head. Every time one moved forward to try and sneak closer, his head would snap in their direction and glare heatedly at them.

"Little Prince, Father has asked everyone to dress Formally for the proceeding trial"

"No"

They looked as if this had been going on for a while, Dean briefly wondered if the kid had ever been a streaker. They sighed in exasperation and turned their attention towards the archangel in the door way. Gabriel laughed at the stubbornness as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeshua, are you being a bad boy?"

"No"

The messenger moved closer and knelt down, "I think you are"

"No I'm not, I just don't want to wear it, it feels weird"

"You know what Dad'll do if He comes in and see's you still undressed"

Gabriel stared evenly at the boy, matching his own look with another. After a long moment of silence he turned his attention back up to the poor angel trying to dress the kid.

"Sariel, why don't you leave the robe and go find Michael? Or better yet, go find Dad"

The boy looked up at him with alarm, as the younger angel nodded and she headed towards the door with a smile playing at her lips. The Winchesters were confused as to what was happening and why they were doing it, but stayed silent to watch any way. Gabriel turned his attention back to the little boy in front of him, smirking, as he stood up once more.

"You know what'll happen. They'll start at your cute little tummy and move up until they reach your cute little ears"

Sariel paused in the doorway, turning back to glance at the little boy over her shoulder. He looked between her and the archangel, weighing his options (Mike was brutal but Daddy was worse), before glowering in defeat and raising his arms up for the archangel to pull the brown robe over his head. Once dressed he held his hands up once more and Gabriel gladly picked him up from the floor.

"Good boy!"

The Child huffed in annoyance as he turned to play with the straps around the archangels shoulder. Gabriel shook his head, nodding his thanks to the two angels as he walked out of the room. Motioning Sam and Dean to follow when he was half way down the hall. It was harder to run in one of these things, as Dean found out, but he figured that it took practice. They walked past a room with two unidentified guards standing in front of the door. They stood as still as statues, staring straight ahead; one was holding a sword in a resting position with the tip facing the floor while the other held a spear at his side.

Gabriel walked right passed them as if they were not there, and the two Winchesters followed his example. Gabriel led them around another corner and down one more hall until they stopped in front of a magnificent looking door. The boy began to squirm in the archangels hold, until it got to the point that the messenger was ducking down to place him on the floor. They did not wait a minute more as the child rushed forward and shoved the doors open like they didn't weigh a ton or two. More people stood in side, the other archangels were gathered near a large desk on the other side of the room.

Michael looked similar to the way Dean did, however, there was tiny details that were different between them, Michael for example had this leather like over skirt around his waist and a large sword hung at his left hip.

Just as the elder archangel matched his vessel, Lucifer was not much different then Sam, but like Michael, he too had minor differences about him as well the actual trident for example was strapped to his back.

Raphael was sitting back against the edge of the desk, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. They all turned when the door slammed open and looked impressively up at Gabriel when they took in the fact that the child was indeed clothed. The boy looked around silently, obviously his target was not one of his big brothers. Another door, behind the grand desk, opened almost silently. The boy let out a squeal of delight as he ran behind the desk and into his Daddy's arms.

Chuck came walking in the room with Bobby at His side, He smiled brightly as he saw his tiny son hurrying towards him and swooped to pick him up off the floor. He lifted him under the arms before wrapping his arms under his bottom. He looked almost odd in the clothing he'd been changed into, a blue long ankle length over coat on top of a brown robe similar to the color the boy was wearing.

"Shall we proceed"

He shifted the boy over to the side, balancing him on a hip rather then just holding him up with his arms. Each archangel nodded as the seemingly unconsciously stood in order by age and made their way into the large metal doorway on the other side of the large office. Thrones, large and beautiful, stood in a circular line in the center of the room. Standing in the center of attention to the line of Thrones was a post connected to a small podium.

Chuck kept the small boy securely in his arms as he made his way to the grand Throne in the center of the line. Pulling the boy around into his lap absentmindedly, folding his arms around the small body protectively. Sam, Dean, and Bobby were led to three smaller thrones and instructed to sit down. Michael sat at His right and Lucifer at His left. Gabriel was at Lucifer's side and Raphael was at Michael's. Little Jesus was staring straight ahead at something they couldn't see just yet. Chuck looked over his head towards Raphael.

"I understand you told them to rest, but allow them this as an order from Myself, I thought it was the least they deserved."

Raphael nodded slowly, there was little to nothing he could do against the word of his Father. Jesus sighed and leaned backwards into his Daddy's chest. Chuck felt the movement and smiled softly as he gazed down.

"You cannot sleep yet My Son, you must be awake for this too"

The boy nodded slowly, and they all seemingly ignored it when he yawned largely and snuggled back into his Daddy's chest.

"Let us begin"

His voice held an ancient power none like either hunter had ever heard before. It boomed around the room bouncing off the walls, shaking the foundation of the ancient looking building, the entirety of Heaven itself.

Doors opened and almost immediately angels poured in. Some stopped and stared at them, others gawked, and others whispered to each other silently whilst pointing in their direction.

"Bring the Prisoner forth"

Chains rattled through the air. The grand doors on the opposite side of the room slammed open. Waiting for entrance was Nisroc and Haniel, each holding the end of a large golden chain, in front of them being held by the chains was none other than Metatron himself. A golden collar was wrapped around his neck, cuff links connected to the collar by a smaller set of chains kept his hands in place. A muzzle was covering his mouth prohibiting him from speaking. The golden chains had a faded tint of red covering it, and discretely Chuck reached a hand out to place on Lucifer's arm.

The Morning Star didn't turn to look at him, but if one was close enough they could see the muscles in his arm twitch in accordance with the touch.

Metatron was marched forward, passed the crowds of other angels, passed the crowds of souls, down the center of the room until he was forced to a stop in front of the small podium. Michael frowned slightly as his eyes traveled over the bruised face of the Scribe of God. The two had been ordered to make sure he made it here in one piece.

Other angel shouted out insults and threats as he was chained to the podium. Some threw curses and others threw rocks.

How they had managed to get the rocks in was a question yet to be answered.

Silence was returned when Chuck raised a single hand into the air. At the sight of their Father and Son, the gathered angels all fell to one knee to bow in His greatness. Metatron refused to kneel, Haniel, in a sign of aggression and a characteristic change, kicked him harshly in between the shoulder blades causing the Scribe to fall to his knees with a shout of pain.

The muzzle was yanked from his mouth courtesy of Nisroc.

"Ouch! That does hurt you know!"

Nisroc knelt down and whispered something in the Scribes ear, left unknown to the gathered group at the front of the room, but it was something that Metatron must have thought that the two were capable of as he paled considerably and began sputtering in response as the other angel stood back up, smiling almost creepily. Haniel looked between the two, smirking slightly, reaching over to pat his brother and best friend on the shoulder.

"Don't think that's humanly possible brother mine"

Nisroc rumbled, "Then it is good we are not humans"

Chuck ushered them closer, and turned a blind eyes when they both landed a rough kick to His Scribes back as they moved. They stood at rest, hands clasped behind their backs, behind the throne of their Father, behind their Prince. They looked unnaturally happy that the Scribe had a split lip and a black eye.

"Metatron, you have been brought forth under Treason against Heaven, and Myself."

The Scribe stood silently, not seeming to care either way about what was going on and what could happen to him.

"You are charged with the attempt to harm not only your siblings, but your Prince and Youngest Brother"

Metatron turned to look at the small boy huddled in their Father's lap, and he sneered in disgust. Jesus let out a small squeak and shrunk further into his Father's chest.

"This is something that can not go unpunished, however, your reasoning for such actions are yet confusing to me still"

All eyes spun back around to the Scribe, his glare still steady on the young boy in Father's lap. He sighed heavily after a long moment, seeming that his trial was more of an inconvenience for him then anything.

"Father, my intentions were only to sort the weak from the strong. That little halfling is undeserving of the position he sits in, he doesn't even do his job right. Nisroc is a exemplary example of an emotionless machine and Haniel is nothing more then a mistake in the greatness that is the Host. An inconvenience if you ask me"

Lucifer's arm shot out just in time to stop Haniel from stepping any closer then he already had. He grunted as the guard shoved against him, sometimes it was hard to believe that the two themselves were not archangels with the surprising amount of strength they both possessed. A hard look from Michael had him backing up once more.

Chuck nodded, not minding the reactions, how was one meant to react when they were insulted as such.

"I understand, however, that leaves no room for excuse. You will be locked away where you cannot be of harm to yourself or your siblings, Lucifer, My Morning Star I believe it is time for you to return among the Host, reclaim your position of Choir Master and the Title of the Morning Star."

Everyone turned to look at Lucifer at this being said. Some snorted at the shocked expression he ordained clearly not expecting this. Metatron looked absolutely outraged at the idea, but everyone could feel the tense nature of their Creator's Grace and wisely choose to keep his mouth shut. Sam looked over when he heard some wolf whistles coming from the farther end of the crowd.

Michael was smiling brightly over at his little bother. Raphael and Gabriel fared no better. Even little Jesus was peaking around his Father's arm to look at his second biggest brother.

"In your place, should you except, Metatron will be placed in your cage. You are still in charge of Hell mind you, but you are welcome to come and go as you please"

Lucifer nodded numbly, unsure as to what he should or should not say. When he was asked to be present for this he did not think this is what would happen. Metatron found his voice more then ever now, except this time he turned his attention back to the unworthy child he had just insulted.

"That's not fair, tell Him boy, tell Him! I have done nothing wrong! TELL HIM!"

Jesus burst into tears, never being one who wanted his siblings to be unhappy. He turned away from his meanie big brother and buried himself in his Daddy's chest once more. Haniel and Nisroc stepped forward at hearing their little charge sobbing, kneeling beside the Throne of their Father. Chuck nodded at their request to 'escort' the prisoner to his new cell.

"I want him there in one piece, do you two understand me, especially you Haniel, you are not to lay a hand on him young man, and don't think I will not know if you do"

Both nodded in agreement, moving forward, almost on the verge of stalking, and each reached down to lift the banished scribe from the floor. While Metatron was celarly older, the other two were clearly taller. Lifting him clean off the floor with ease. He let out a scream as they opened their wings to race down to their older brothers cage. The two were gone in a heart beat. Chuck let the small boy in his lap down at his insistence, watching with bright eyes as he scurried across the floor towards the still bewildered Morning Star.

The child climbed into his brothers lap with ease, clearly proving that he did this on a regular basis. He gained the elder's attention by tapping him on the chest.

"Luci, does this mean that you can sing me to bed _every night_ now?"

Lucifer broke out of his silent shock, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around his baby brother, pulling him in close to his chest. Child like laughter spilled into the room a moment later, causing many to break out into large smiles. Chuck raised a hand once more, dismissing the crowds of angels and souls. Most poured out of the grand hall, happy now that the Four and Father were back. But a few remained, flying closer to the group at the head of the room.

Two teenage boys and a girl gathered closer and closer. Smiling brightly at the newly reappointed archangel. Yeshua smiled brightly as he was finally released from his big brothers hold, escaping to the safety of Gabriel's lap. Lucifer looked up as the three's shadows fell over him. His face lightened up more then Sam or Dean had ever seen it.

He stood from his Throne, rushing the three angels before him.

"Sariel, Rachael, Malachi! Look at you guys! Your so _big_ now!"

They laughed with him, jumping on the archangel when he was close enough, and together brought him do to the ground, their laughter echoing around the room. The other archangels smiled and laughed at them, Chuck smiled softly at His dear children. Bending low to pick His baby up from the floor and pull him back into his embrace.

All was good now.

* * *

 **Sooo! I hope you enjoyed it! Metatron got in deep trouble and Lucifer got his spot back!**

 **I really like writing for baby!Jesus/Yeshua so he might make a few more appearances! And who doesn't like papa!chuck!**


	4. Chapter 4

QUICK GUYS! I need help figuring out what to do next! I have set up a poll on my profile, please go check it out! I BEG YOU LOL! YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME SO MUCH! AND YOU HAVEN'T STEERED ME WRONG YET!

THANK YOU AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


End file.
